Summer Vacation
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: It's been 3 years after the series ended and everyone is still together. Yuma and his friends spend the summer at Kotori's cabin by the ocean but they are in a big surprise to find someone they never expected to see again.
1. Falling Stars

The stars littered the dark violet sky. Yuma stared up at it with a smile. It had been nearly three years since Astral left and returned to his own world. The brunet missed him dearly but he had moved on with his life and became the King of Games. After that happened, Yuma decided to focus on school. It was the summer time and it was warm.

The brunet watched the stars and spotted a shooting star as he stood on a beach. His friends back at the cabin. The teen blinked when it started to get bigger and bigger. It flew over head and deep into the woods not too far away from Yuma. "W-what the hell?" Curiosity began to fill the boy and he decided to check it out.

Yuma was deep in the woods now following a trail of broken branches. The teen looked around wondering if he was even close to the fallen star. It was getting a bit hard to see. Suddenly there was a loud roar which caused Yuma to jump. The bushes began to move and Yuma prepared himself as he gulped a bit.

His eyes widen as he fell back and all he saw was orange. Someone had run right into him and they both were falling back against the ground. They rolled and finally stopped. "Ow! Damn it!" Yuma whined a bit and looked up. His ruby colored eyes widen when he came face to face with Vector.

"Vector!?" Yuma asked in shocked as he sat up. He then noticed that the red head was fully nude and bleeding pretty badly from his head. His hair was long and reached down to his butt. "Why are you naked?!"

Just then a wild boar appeared and the red head moved behind Yuma timidly and clung to him. Yuma looked at the boar and laughed nervously. "Damn it!" he grabbed Vector's wrist and they began to run. "What the hell is going on!? Why aren't ya talkin'? WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" Yuma yelled at the orange haired teen.

Vector just looked around curiously and looked frightened. He just let out a breath. "Hn…." The boar was catching up and Yuma spotted a tree. He grabbed a branch and pulled himself up. Vector blinked a few times as he was pulled up a moment after. He was hanging over the branch and kicking his feet.

The boar looked around and ran off. Yuma let out a sigh and jumped down. "Damn, boars run fa-" he was cut off by Vector landing right on top of him. The red head looked down at Yuma and blinked. Vector just smiled and began to touch Yuma's hair.

Yuma blinked and sat up making Vector roll off Yuma's back. "What the hell is wrong with you? You aren't actin' like yourself!" he stared at the red head. "If this is another trap…I don't get it " Vector just tilted his head to the side and looked at Yuma curiously.

"You are bleeding…" Yuma moved some orange hair and looked at the wound. It looked pretty deep. Yuma sighed a bit. "I think you will be fine…" he turned to walk away until Vector reached out and clung to Yuma's arm. Yuma blinked and looked down at the frighten red head. "Vector…?"

Vector stared up at Yuma with his violet eyes looking lost and confused. Yuma frowned a bit and sighed. "Okay, okay. I won't leave you out here." He said as he unzipped his hoody and wrapping it around Vector. It barely covered his private parts. Vector looked at the hoody curiously before bringing up a sleeve and smelling it a bit.

Yuma watched him and rose an eyebrow. "Wow. Something is really wrong with you…" he grabbed Vector's wrist and led him back to the cabin. Vector blinked and smiled and clung to Yuma's arm.

They soon arrived to the cabin,

"Yuma! What happened to you? You are all dirty! " Kotori hurried over but stopped when she saw the red head who was equally dirty. "Yuma?" she asked.

"Well….how to explain this…" Yuma rubbed the back of his head. "I saw a huge falling star and I went to check it out where it landed and he ran right into me and then we got chased by a boar…"

Vector was touching Yuma's hair again. Batting and poking at it curiously. The brunet sighed. "Stop it…" he said as he grabbed Vector's hand.

Kotori blinked. "Ah…I see. He is acting strange…"

"Is it a trap? " Shark asked walking over and glaring at the red head. Vector let out a small scared sound and hid behind Yuma. He was trembling and clinging to him. Yuma blinked and looked at Shark. "I don't know…..if it was, he had the perfect time to attack. I was alone."

The purple hair teen rose an eyebrow. "True….I wonder what happened to him to make him this way."

"He is wounded. His head is bleeding. " Yuma said as led Vector into the cabin. "Is there a medkit somewhere?"

Kotori nodded and went to fetch it from the bathroom.

Yuma sat Vector down on the floor and looked him over for any other wounds. Shark was watching the red head carefully. Yuma looked at Vector "You…don't even recognize me do you?"

Vector blinked and smiled tilting his head to the side before falling back and letting out a series of playful giggles. He pulled at the strings of the hoody, "D-Don't fall back like that! Your butt and other things are showing!" Yuma stuttered and pulled Vector back up. "Don't move."

The red head blinked a few times. Yuma sighed a bit. "I'm Yuma….your name is Vector." Yuma explained. "Don't you remember?" Vector blinked a few times.

"Yu…" the red head struggled to say. "Yu…"

Yuma blinked and watched the red head curiously. He was pretty messed up. Kotori returned with the med kit and began to tend to Vector's head wound. The red head let out a whine as Kotori put on some peroxide.

The brunet put a hand on Vector's shoulder. "It's fine. You will be okay." Vector closed his eyes as Kotori put the bandage on.

"There that should do it." The girl smiled. "Uhh…Yuma. You should get him some clothes. He can't run around naked. "

Yuma nodded and got up. "Yeah…I guess he can borrow some of mine." He helped Vector stand and led him upstairs. Vector smiled and clung to Yuma again. The brunet let out a sigh. "Stop that…" he walked to his suit case and began to pull out some clothes. He then heard his bed squeak.

Vector was bouncing on the bed and laughing. He fell back on the bed. Yuma blinked and shook his head. "This is strange….but whatever." He moved over to Vector. "Sit up." He said. Vector blinked and sat up. Yuma removed the hoody and began to slip clothes on the red headed boy.

Vector blinked and looked over the t-shirt that was put on him and blinked when Yuma slipped on the shorts. They were a simple pair of blue jean shorts. "Yu…yu!" he picked up a pillow and hit Yuma playfully.

"Ugh! What was that for?!" Yuma asked.

Vector was laughing childlike and hit him again. Yuma let out a sigh and grabbed the pillow. "Stop! We need to figure out what is wrong with you!" Vector blinked and just smiled and clung to Yuma and snuggled against him affectionately.

The brunet sighed a bit. "This is strange" he mumbled .He got up. "I'm hungry." He began to walk but stumbled a bit as Vector continue to cling to him. "Ah! Come on! I'm tryin' to walk!"

Vector followed behind happily. 'Yu!Yu!"

Yuma managed to get to living room and fell back on the couch. By that time Vector was on Yuma's black with his legs wrapped around the boy's waist. The red head let go and sat there laughing.

"He seems to really like you, Yuma." Kotori told with a small smile.

"I don't have any idea way!" Yuma sighed. "I'm so tired…he is acting like a little kid!"

"Maybe he lost his memories…he could have been that shooting star you saw." Kotori told as she moved to Vector with a brush. She began to brush out some leaves from his hair. Vector held still and let out a content sound.

"Maybe…" Yuma sighed. "But what do we do with him now? He can't be left alone.." The brunet told.

"We keep a very close eye on him." Shark said walking over. Yuma looked at his friend.

"Do you still think it's a trap?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah…if is a trap, he is committed to it if he is acting like that. " Shark told and looked at the red head and rose an eyebrow.

"Ahh…Kotori did you really have to put his hair in pig tails?" Yuma asked.

"I was just curious to see what it would look like. His hair is pretty long." The girl told.

Vector blinked and clung to Yuma. "My Yuyu." He giggled.

"Guys…I don't think this is a trap." Yuma told.


	2. Shopping Spree

"Hold still!" Yuma yelled as he let out a frustrated grunt. "Vector! You need a bath!" The redhead decided to run outside during a storm and play in the mud. Vector had been with the group for about a week.

"Yu! " the red head yelled happily and clung to the brunet, butt naked and covered in soap. He snuggled against the brunet happily. "Yu!Yu! YU!"

"Now I'm wet…" Yuma sighed a bit. He grabbed a towel and began dry Vector's hair. For the past week, the red head barely left Yuma's side. Yuma helped Vector out and helped him dress. "Geez, you need to remember how to do things on your own."

Vector looked up at smiled. "Yu? Hungry"

Yuma blinked and smiled. "Yeah, me too. I think Kotori and Cat are cooking lunch just no more running outside during a thunder storm." He told the red head.

"Kay!" Vector laughed and grabbed Yuma's arm and clung to him.

They headed downstairs once Vector was dressed and the red head jumped on the couch beside Shark who was working on improving his deck. The redhead looked over his shoulder curiously. "Sha, Sha…play." He shook the teen's shoulder a bit.

"No. Go away. I'm not your babysitter." Shark grunted in annoyance.

Vector pouted "Sha! Play!" he wrapped his arms around Shark's neck and giggled.

"I said no! " Shark yelled and grabbed Vector and pushed him onto the floor. "Go away!" he snapped angrily.

Vector hit the ground hard and let out a cry of pain.

"Shark!" Yuma yelled. "That was a too harsh!" the teen hurried over to Vector. He looked him over and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the head wound didn't reopened. He blinked when the red head sat there crying. "Ugh..Shark you made him cry."

"Who cares…I don't trust him." Shark growled a bit. "How long are we going to keep him here?"

"We can just leave him alone. He is hurt and doesn't remember who he is." Yuma told. He watched as the red head clung to his arm and continue to cry.

"Damn it, Yuma! You are too trusting! I know you want to help but you can't be dense. Vector is the type of person to trick and hurt you. This is just another scam!

"People can change!" Yuma yelled back. "Look at you! You changed didn't you?!"

Shark stopped dead in his tracks. "Yuma…." He grunted out softly. The brunet had a point. "Whatever" and returned to his deck.

Yuma turned to Vector and smiled. "It's okay. Stop crying. You are hungry right? Lets go get some food."

Vector looked up at Yuma and blinked. He smiled and got up and ran into the kitchen. "Bacon?!"

Yuma got up as well. "You might be right Shark, this could be a trick but…I just can't leave him behind because what happened in the past. "

"Do what you want Yuma. It's your choice." Shark replied.

"Don't bully him anymore." Yuma said.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell him not to annoy me."

"Vector! Don't eat all the bacon!" yelled Kotori from the kitchen.

"Hey! Come back here!" Cathy yelled.

The red head was fleeing with a plate of bacon in his arms. He jumped on the couch and began to eat happily.

Yuma blinked and laughed a bit. "I don't think you are getting it back!" he called into the kitchen. He then took a few pieces of bacon and ate them.

Kotori let out a huff. "Don't encourage him!" she told. "Now we have to make more."

Yuma just let out a laugh. "Oh come on. Don't be mad. He is just hungry."

"He is picking up your eating habits!" Kotori told. "You are a bad role model."

"Hey! I'm a great role model!" Yuma replied.

The green haired girl sighed and looked at Vector. "Don't eat them too fast or you will choke."

"Kay!" Vector yelled with a mouth full of bacon.

The brunet snickered and looked at Kotori. "I was thinking about going into town. He needs clothes and can't keep wearing mine."

Kotori thought for a moment. "Yeah. I think that will be a good idea. Cathy and I can take him if you want."

Yuma blinked. "Are you sure? He is a bit of a handful."

"Yuma…if we can handle you….we can handle Vector." Cathy said."Besides, we will pick someone cute!"

"And something that fits" Kotori perked up. "Yuma's clothes are a bit too big. "

Yuma thought for a moment. "Alright. If anything goes wrong, call me."

Vector blinked a few times as he munched on bacon. "Yu?"

"It's okay Vector, Kotori and Cathy is going to take you shopping for clothes."

The red head blinked and looked at the two girls before smiling. "Kay!" he got up and ran over to them. He held onto Kotori's arm.

The girl smiled. "Alright. Lets go Cathy." She said as he grabbed her keys to the car. The three of them headed out to town.

Shark picked up his deck. "This is going to end badly."

Yuma blinked. "You think so?"

"Just a feeling." The purple hair teen leaned back.

The three soon arrived in the town and at a strip mall. Kotori smiled as the sun was shining brightly. "Ah, at least the storm has passed."

"It's nice now and I like the smell after it rains." Cathy replied. She turned and watched Vector stumble out of the car and look around curiously. He took a hold of Kotori's arm and smiled. "Ko, where?"

"We are going to get you some of your own clothes. "Kotori smiled and led him into the clothing store.

Cathy followed behind. "Lets see, his hair is orange… so maybe getting him some clothes in blues and grays."

"Yeah! That does sound good." Kotori smiled. She began to look through the rack of clothing. Vector looked around and began to walk off looking at all the clothes. He stumbled into the girl's section and was looking at some of the outfits there. A store clerk spotted the red head and smiled. "Do you need help with something?"

Vector looked up at the woman and blinked a few times.

Kotori looked around "Oh no. We lost Vector…" she nervously.

Cathy looked around. " Oh no. Lets split up and look for him." She said heading in a random direction. Kotori went in another direction and began to search for the red head franticly. After a bit of searching, she spotted red hair in the distance. "Vector?" she hurried over and stopped in her tracks.

Vector was by the dressing rooms, being gushed over by a few store clerks who mistook him for a girl. The red head was dressed head to toe in girl's clothing. A button up white shirt with a pleaded blue skirt that reached his knee sand with knee high socks.

"Isn't she adorable?" asked one clerk.

"Absolutely!" another clerk told. "Now we should do something about her hair!"

Kotori waked over. "Ah. Excuse me. "she said.

Vector hurried over and clung to her. "Ko!Ko! Look! Cute?"

The green hair teen giggled a bit. "Ah, yeah, you are. You should walk off. You scared me." Kotori told.

The red head blinked and laughed.

"Oh there you are!" Cathy hurried over and blinked. "What…the?"

"I think the clerks thought he was a girl…" Kotori whispered to Cathy.

Cathy blinked and snickered a bit. "That is too funny. He does look cute. I think he likes it."

Kotori let out a giggle and led Vector towards the check out. "We picked out some clothes for you." She told Vector. Vector blinked and looked at the clothes in Kotori's arms.

After a little more shopping, the two girls paid for the clothing and decided to keep the girl clothes for Vector. Kotori couldn't help but giggle. "I don't think Vector minds being dressed up like that.." she told Cathy.

The red head was jumping a bit watching the skirt flow up and down. Cathy grabbed Vector's arm. "no no, don't do that. People can see your underwear."  
"Oh…" the red head blinked and spotted a stand selling candy and other treats. "Cat. Treats?" he pointed.

Cathy blinked and smiled. "Alright. We can get some. Wait here by the car and don't move." She told the red head. Vector nodded and stood still watching as Kotori and Cathy go across the street to the treat stand.

"Whoa, look at this babe" came a deep, tough voice. Two thugs spotted Vector standing alone and walked over to him; mistaking him for a girl. "She is kinda hot."

Vector looked up and blinked. "Who?"

The thugs leaned over. "Yo, baby, wanna have some fun?"

The red head looked confused and saw Kotori and Cathy hurry over.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Kotori moved in front of Vector protectively.

" Oh look, the chick has friends." One thug told with a smirk. "Wanna come back to myplace?"

"Fuck off!" Cathy hissed. "Before I scratch your eyes out!"

"What did you say to me, bitch!?" the thug snapped and pushed Cathy back into Kotori which caused vector to hit the car hard. The red head fell onto the ground not moving.

"Vector!" Kotori knelt down. "Are you okay?!"

"Look what you did, you ass hole!" Cathy yelled as she kicked the guy hard between the legs. The thug winced and stumbled back.

"You bitch!" the other thug snapped and went to hit Cathy but was stopped back a kick by Vector. The thug went flying back and hit the ground. The red head glaring at the two with a twisted smirk and the thugs ran off. "This bitch is nuts!"

Cathy stared at the red head. "Vector?"

Vector turned and blinked. He smiled brightly and took the candy from the girl. "Treats!" he then climbed into the back seat and began to eat it happily.

Kotori looked at Cathy "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Lets go back to the cabin." Cathy got in the front seat.  
They soon returned to the cabin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE WEARING?" Yuma asked in shock. "Why is he dressed like that?!'

Kotori let out a small giggle. "Well…" he told the brunet what happened in the store.

Vector ran over and hug tackled Yuma. "Yu! I'm cute!"

The brunet caught him. "And your face is covered in chocolate. …"

Cathy watched Vector carefully, "Strange.."

"Get off me and oh my god are you wearing panties!? Yuma asked.

"Cute right, Yu Yu?"


	3. Stranded

Chapter 3: Stranded

"Durbe, what do you think of this situation?" asked Misael. The two stood in the woods were Vector first landed. The small king knelt down and looked at tracks left in the dirt. On the ground; there was dry blood and broken branches.

"He is hurt but there are two set of tracks." Durbe told. "He was being chased by an animal." The king stood and turned to the blonde. "The tracks are over there as well. " the purple haired teen told and walked ahead. "Ah!" he knelt down. "Here there are three set of tracks. I wonder if someone found him."

"It could be. This is a spot where humans go on vacation. "Misael told. Durbe stood and turned to his partner. He gave a nod and began to follow the tracks. They came to edge of woods and stood on the sand of the beach.

"The tracks end here." Durbe told and looked around. "It's strange, normally I can sense his energy but now I don't feel anything."

"Do you think his Barian technology is broken? Or…maybe he removed it so he can't be tracked." Misael told.

"Perhaps."

There were voices off in the distant. Durbe grabbed Misael's hand and moved back to the forest. They looked out staying well hidden.

"Why is he wearing a girl's bathing suit!? " Yuma yelled at Kotori and Cathy.

The two girls turned and stared at Yuma. "Because I think he wants to be cute for you. It's not our fault he raided Cathy's suitcase and put on her extra swim suit." Kotori explained.

Cathy smiled "Besides, I think he is cute! It's a nice bathing suit with a small skirt attached. "

"I'm starting to think you like dressing him up in girl clothes…" Yuma let out a sigh.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Shark yelled. Vector was on his back giggling. The purple hair teen was carrying a cooler and some towels; wearing black swim trucks.

Vector let out a giggle and held onto Shark's neck. "Play! Sha! Play! " the red head's hair was up in pig tails again.

Yuma grabbed Vector. "Come on, you can't keep jumping on people's back because you don't wanna walk." The brunet chuckled.

"You are babying him!" Shark snapped. "This is why he can get away with this shit!"

"Shark, come on. He just wants to have some fun." Yuma told as Vector clung to his arm.

"Yu! Yu! "Vector yelled happily before running off towards the girls. "Play on the beach! Water! "

The two Barians were shocked to say the least. Durbe and Misael glanced at each other.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he dressed a human female?! "Misael snapped.

"I'm not sure…" Durbe told.

"What should we do? Should we arrest him now?" the blonde asked.

"For now, we will just observe. We need to figure out what is wrong with him. " the king said. "We should find a spot and get closer."

The blonde Barian nodded and they moved to a closer location but stayed hidden.

"Hold still!" Kortori giggled. "Vector! We need to put sun screen on you!" The red head wiggled a bit and pouted. "Ko! Play!"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm almost done." The teen said and soon finished. "All done!"

Vector got up and hug tackled Yuma. "Yu Yu!"

"Ack! Vector! Give me some warning before you do that!" Yuma told. He had been setting a volleyball net with Shark.

The red head blinked. "What you doing?"

"Setting up a net to play volleyball" Yuma explained.

"Vollyball?" Vector asked.

"Yup!" Yuma said. "it's fun. I'll teach you how to play!"

Shark tossed the ball over to Vector. "Here! Play with this while we set it up."

Vector caught it and blinked. He smiled and tossed it up and watched it float down. "Colorful!" he continued to toss it up and down.

Yuma smiled at that. He then set the set up. "There! That should do it."

Vector threw the ball really high. He then ran to catch it. "Got it!"

"Nice catch!" Kotori called.

Vector smiled until there was a flash of light flying passed him. The red head blinked as Alit stood up. The brunet smirked. "Yo!"

The red head blinked and tossed the ball up again and caught it.

Yuma ran to Vector and spotted Alit. "A-Alit?!"

The brunet pointed at Vector. "Vector! I found you! How dare you break out of jail! I'm here to bring…you back….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" the brunet yelled blushing. "Why are you dressed like that?! What the hell is going on! You…you look so damn cute!"

"What is that idiot doing?!" Misael snapped in a loud whisper from the bushes they were hiding in. Durbe just mentally face palmed.

Vector tilted his head. "Play?"

Alit shook his head. "I'm going to kick your ass for kicking my ass a long time ago! I'm gonna get my revenge! You better prepare yourself! I've been training non-stop!" he charged at the red head.

"Wait!" Yuma yelled. "Alit! Stop!"

Vector blinked and jumped back dodging the punches that the brunet threw. The red head let out a giggle "Wee!" thinking that Alit was playing with him. He did a back flip and continue to dodge.

"Stop moving!" Alit yelled.

"Please stop!" Kotori yelled. "Don't hurt him!"

Alit turned and stared at Kotori, his face turning bright red. "Oh my god! So beautiful!" the brunet ended up tripping and landing on his face. "ugh!"

Vector landed on Alit's back and giggled. "I win!"

"T-that idiot!" Misael snapped.

Alit frowned "Hey! Get off me!"

Vector spotted Alit's ring and took it. It was his Barian technology. "Can't catch me!"

"Hey! Give that back!"

The red head ran to Yum and gave him the ring. "I win!"

Yuma blinked. "Uhh…good job."

"Yuma! Give that to me! " Alit yelled."I need it! It's my way home!"

"Stop attacking Vector and I 'll return it." Yuma told as Vector clung to him.

The brunet frowned. "Fine. What the hell is wrong with him anyway? He isn't acting like his bastard self."

"We aren't really sure our selves." Yuma told but then gasp a bit when Vector took the ring and threw it high in the air. It went flying into the ocean.

"AHHHHHH!" Alit screamed. "My ring! Damn it!" the brunet ran into the water to look for it.

"Vector! That wasn't nice!" Yuma scolded.

The red head blinked and giggled a bit. "Sorry."

The brunet let out sigh.

Alit walked out of the water with a defeated sigh. "I'm stuck here…Durbe is gonna kill me! He told me not to lose anymore rings!"

"Damn right..." Durbe commented in a whisper.

"How stupid do you have to be to let the enemy take your Barian technology" Misael told.

Kotori walked over to the bush. " Umm..Do you want to hang out with us and why are you in the bushes?" she asked curiously.

The two kings jumped a bit. "Uhh..we have been found." Durbe told.

"We are not…stealthy.." Misael muttered.

Vector giggled as he ran of Alit.

"I will kill you!" the brunet yelled.

"Weee! Playing!" Vector turned and ran backwards. "Can't catch me!"

"WE ARE NOT PLAYING" Alit yelled.

Yuma sighed and sat down. Kotori walked over with Durbe and Misael. "Look who I found." She said cheerfully.

Yuma blinked. "Oh. I figured you guys will show up. "

"Hello Yuma. It's been a long time." Durbe greeted.

Misael just let out a grunt.

"I'm guessing you are here to take Vector back with you." Yuma asked.

"Ah, yes. He is a criminal and needs to live out his sentence." Durbe explained and gasped as Vector ran right into Durbe and Vector. The red head sat on Misael who laid on top of Durbe. "Play too?" he asked.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CURR!" Misael snapped and blinked when the red head held up Durbe's bracelet and Misael's hair jewelry. He giggled and ran off.

The blonde ran after him. "DON'T YOU DARE!" he screamed.

It was too late. Vector threw them in the ocean and watched the Barian technology fall into the water. "I win!" the red head giggled.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Misael began to chase Vector with Alit.

Yuma looked down at Durbe who had the wind knocked out of him. "You alive?"

Durbe just let out a groan of pain. "uhhhhh…"

Shark sighed as he sat on the sand. "Oh god damn it. Can't we just have one day without crazy shit happening to us."

"WE ARE STCUK HERE!" Alit screamed.

Vector hugged Yuma and giggled. "Play volleyball now?"


	4. Plan

"I see." Durbe spoke up. The group was sitting in the living. Vector was asleep on the couch, curled up beside Yuma and looking innocent. Durbe continued "It's odd. The seal we placed on his prison could not be broken easily. Vector was stripped of his power and rank and sealed away for his crimes against Alit. "

Yuma looked at the red head for a moment before looking at Durbe. "If Vector couldn't get out then are you saying someone freed him?"

"Vector was sealed in the crystal prison within one of the many towers in the Barian World. If it was a outsider then we would of have sensed its presence."

"So it's a inside job?" Ryoga asked from his spot on the floor. "That is comforting." he muttered sarcastically.

"We are not sure who could have done this. " the king told. "Vector isn't very well liked in our world. Well to be honest, he wasn't even born a Barian."

"What?" Yuma asked. "He isn't a true Barian? "

"No. Barians are born from fleeting energy from the universe that has a great desire. The desire could be pure or dark. A wish or seeking revenge. That energy of desire grows into a life form and thus a Barian is born." Durbe told.

"Will you leave me alone!?" came a cry from the kitchen. It was Kotori.

" How can I? You are too beautiful, my sweet angel!" Alit complimented.

Yuma let out a sigh.

Durbe turned to Misael. "Can you make Alit behave please?"

The blonde nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Going back to my point." Durbe spoke up. " I don't think it's anyone in our world who could of set Vector free."

"Now Misael…what are you doing with that rolling pin?!" yelled Alit.

"I wonder if Vector as attacked when freed?" Yuma asked. "I found him wounded."

"Perhaps." Durbe sighed. " We won't know what truly happened until Vector's memories are restored."

"AHHHH!" screamed Alit. A loud thud was heard and then silence.

"Is there any way to restore them?" Ryoga asked. "Don't you have power to do that?"

"It's not that simple. An attempt could have been made but Vector threw our technology into the ocean. " Durbe told.

"And you are stuck here just like him." Yuma piped up.

"I think you may have killed him..." Kotori told.

"He will wake up later." Misael said from the kitchen. He returned to Durbe's side.

"Great…" Ryoga sighed. "So we have to fit three more people here."

Kotori walked out with a large tray of sandwiches. "It's alright. The cabin is big enough. They can stay in the living room. The couch is a pull out bed." She explained.

"Yeah. They have no place to go." Yuma told.

"It's your call, Yuma." Ryoga told.

"Thank you for taking us in." Durbe said. Misael just let out a grunt.

"Misael…what did you do to Alit?" the king asked.

"I knocked him out with a rolling pin." The blonde said honestly.

"I think you overdid it." Durbe frowned a bit.

Yuma was munching one of the sandwiches. "So. We just have to wait for Vector to regain his memories."

"What if he can't? " Ryoga asked.

"I don't want to focus on what-ifs." Yuma said.

Vector stirred and sat up with a yawn. He looked at the tray of sandwiches and began to eat happily. "Yummy!"

Yuma looked at the red head and smiled at that. "We should just wait and see what happens."

"It's all we can do in this moment of time." Durbe told

Misael sighed. "Great. I'm stuck here surrounded by noisy humans."

"I could of left you back in the Barian world." Durbe told.

The blonde huffed a bit. "What?! How would you even survive without me protecting you!?"

"Relax. I was just teasing you." Durbe told.

The blonde frowned and just let out a huff.

Alit walked into the living room rubbing his head "Owowow. Misa! You hit to damn hard!"

Yuma laughed at that and looked down at the table. He saw that the sandwiches were gone. Vector smiled as he swallowed the last one "Yu! Yummy!"

"You just ate a whole tray of sandwiches that were made for eight people…" Yuma said annoyed.

The red head blinked and just giggled. He clung to Yuma's arm. "Yu! Yu! Play?"

Kotori walked over. "Hang on, Vector. I need to change your bandages before you go running around."

Vector looked up at Kotori and nodded. He sat perfectly still for her.

"Hey! How come you sit perfectly still for Kotori but when I have to give you a bath, you wiggle around and get me soaked!?" Yuma asked with a huff.

The red head giggled and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"You are so not cute right now." Yuma grunted.

"At least he isn't wearing girl clothes today…" Misael muttered.

There was a sound of a car pulling up. Yuma blinked and got up. "More people coming? Did you invite more people for the summer, Kotori?"

Kotori shook her head. "No. "She told as she finished up bandaging Vector's head wound. "There you go Vector. All done!"

The red head smiled "Play now?!" he asked excitedly.

Yuma opened the door and blinked a few times. "Kaito?!"

The blonde smiled weakly. "Yuma. Can I come in?"

"Ah, sure. What brings you here?" the brunet asked as he let the blonde into the cabin.

Kaito looked at Yuma. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Will you get off of me!?" Misael snapped at Vector that was touching his hair.

"Mi Mi!"

"Don't call me Mimi!"

"Play!?

"No, damn it! Now get off of me!" the blonde snapped.

Vector pouted.

"No. "

Still pouting.

"No, damn it. I'm not playing with you, Vector."

The red head began to cry.

"Misael…." Durbe spoke up. The king stared at him. "You made him cry."

"I don't care." Misael told.

"MI! MI! Play!"

"I said no! I don't play."

"Mi!"

Durbe was growing annoyed,. "Misael. Play with him so he can stop crying and complaining."

"FINE!" Misael snapped.

Vector giggled and wrapped his arms around Misael. "Ko!Ko! Make us cute!"

"Us?!" Misael snapped.

Kotori laughed nervously. "uhh. Vector. I don't think Misael wants to look cute."

"Please?!"

"Well….alright." she said going upstairs to grab a hair brush.

"Yay!"

"What does he mean by make us cute?!' Misael snapped.

"Ah..that is his term when he wants his hair done." Yuma told. "I think.."

Kaito just stared. "So I want to know why there are Barians in here?"

"It's a long story. Short version is Vector crashed landed here and lost his memories. His friends came looking for him and got stranded here.." Yuma explained.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "I see."

He moved over to Vector and smirked. His eyes narrowed. "So, you really can remember anything?"

Vector froze in fear of the short haired blonde. His grip tight on Misael's shoulders and slowly he began to back away from both blondes. His body began to tremble and every time Kaito took a step closer, Vector retreated.

Yuma blinked. "Vector?" he hurried over to the red head. "Are you okay?"

The red head was back against the wall staring right at Kaito. He then let out a scream and grabbed his head. A few images ran through his head and voices could be heard.

A chuckle "Heh…so were are here.."

"Wakey, Wakey."

"No! "

The red head continue to scream while covering his face with his hands. He glanced through his fingers at Kaito. "NO!" he pushed Yuma away and ran upstairs slamming the door shut.

Yuma blinked. "Vector?" he looked at everyone's faces. "I'm going to see what is wrong." He hurried up stairs.

Durbe's eyes narrowed a bit as stared at Kaito. What about him made Vector trigger like that?"

"What happened?" Kotori hurried down. "Vector ran passed me scared out of his mind."

"Maybe he remembered something scary." Kaito said.


	5. Black Mist

Black Mist

"Vector?" Yuma asked. He was standing in the bedroom with the lights off. The blankets trembling and small whimpers and cries could be heard. The brunet moved to the bed and touched the lump. "Vector. Are you okay? Whats wrong?"

The red head sat up and looked at Yuma. His cheeks stained with tears. He looked distressed, lost and confused. "Yu..Yu…that man …bad."

Yuma frowned at that. "Kaito? What do mean?"

"Stay away! Bad!" the red head clung to Yuma's arms. He was a crying mess. "Yu! Yu! " The brunet watched him for a moment before pulling him close and hugging him.

"It's okay. You don't have to be scared anymore." Yuma whispered. "It will be okay. Don't worry. I'll protect you until your memories return."

The red head felt his cheeks flush and he sniffled. Vector returned the hug. "Yu is strong…" he then smiled up at him. "Yu is strong and brave!"

Yuma's eyes widen a bit and he looked at Vector. He grabbed the red head's shoulders softly. "What did you just say?"

Vector blinked. "Yu strong."

The brunet looked down, his eyes hiding behind his pink bangs. He began to remember when he and Astral parted ways.

_"You are so strong, Yuma." _

_"You are brave." _

_"Stay strong, Yuma." _

Vector clung to Yuma's arm and let out a yawn. "Yu. Sleepy. Sleep. " Yuma shook those thoughts away and smiled weakly. He laid Vector against the bed and tucked him.

"Alright. Goodnight." Yuma smiled.

Vector was soon asleep. Yuma got up from his spot and headed back to the living room. He sighed a bit and looked at everyone. "Ah. Vector is sleeping. He seems alright now but he was pretty freaked out."

"Maybe is he beginning to remember something?" Kotori spoke up.

"That could be it." Ryoga said as he glanced at Kaito. "He freaked out when he saw Kaito."

"I really don't know any reason why he would. " Kaito said.

"It's odd that you knew where we were." Shark said.

Kaito didn't say anything. There was tension between the two. Yuma blinked. "Well, we will just have to keep a close eye on Vector. "

Durbe looked at Yuma. "Yes. I think that will be wise." He told.

Alit looked at Durbe. "Bossman, what will we do if Vector remembers who he is? "

"We will do what we were sent to do. We will arrest him." Durbe told

Yuma frowned at that.

Kotori spoke up. "Ah! Let's all do something fun. I know! We should watch some movies!' the girl wanted to break up the tension.

Yuma blinked and looked at the girl. "Good idea but no chick flicks."

Kotori let out a huff. "Fine. You pick the movie."

Ryoga rolled his eyes and picked up the remote "I'll pick the damn movie." He said as he selected an action pack film

Durbe and Misael glanced at each other, curious of what kind of thing a movie was. Alit took a spot beside Kotori and smiled. "I wouldn't mind watching a girl movie."

Kotori let out a sigh. "Is that right?"

Kaito had taken a seat in a chair. His eyes glancing up at the stairs and soon the movie began to play. The blonde looked a bit restless and ended up getting up.

"Kaito? Where are you going?" Yuma asked.

Kaito headed upstairs. "Bathroom.' He told.

Yuma blinked a few times and turned back to the tv.

In the bathroom, Kaito was hovering over the sink panting heavily. He winced and grabbed the sink. "No...stop." he growled and held his chest. The blonde's eyes glow a crimson color for a moment his face cracked into a smirk.

He moved out of the bathroom and across the hall into Yuma's room where Vector was sleeping. He closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. Kaito looked over Vector before crawling on top of the red head.

"Yu.." Vector muttered in his sleep. "Cute.."

Kaito smirked and pushed up Vector's t-shirt and began to run his tongue against Vector's stomach and to his chest. "It's here…"

Vector stirred and looked up at Kaito. "Yu? That you?" he asked in a sleepy tone. His eyes widen and he was about to scream but Kaito covered his mouth.

"Now now, don't scream. I don't need them to run in here." Kaito told. "So this is where you have been hiding, Astral?" the blonde told. "Hiding in the crystal of this Barian.."

Vector struggled and cried against Kaito's hand before biting down hard and kicking him away. "YU!" he screamed as he fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Yuma jumped up when he heard the screamed and ran upstairs and into the bed room."Vector!?" Ruby eyes widen as he saw Kaito grabbed Vector by the hair and lift him up.

"Kaito!?" Yuma asked in shock. "Let him go! What are you doing?!"

The other ran up and entered the room. Vector struggled and whined. "Hurts!"

Kaito just let out a chuckle. "I suppose the cat is out of bag now. No use pretending" He brought Vector close, his arm wrapped around the red head's neck. "I'm here for him." He snickered darkly.

"Kaito! What is going on!? What is wrong with you!?" Yuma demanded.

Durbe frowned. "Let him go. He is no use to you."

"Shut your mouth, Barian!" Kaito snapped.

The king's eyes narrowed and Misael ran ahead to kick Kaito away but the short haired blonde held up a hand and blasted him back. Misael hit the wall hard and fell to the ground.

"Misael!" Durbe hurried over.

"What the hell!? Alit yelled. "Humans can use that kind of energy! It's Barian magic!"

"What?!" Ryoga snapped. "Why is Kaito using Barian magic? "

Vector cried in pain in Kaito's grasp. " Yu Yu!" he reached out for Yuma.

Yuma frowned . "Kaito…let him go now."

"I'm not your friend, you dumbass" Kaito replied with a smirk. A black shadow shot out of his back and began to take form.

Yuma's eyes widen. "No…not you…B-Black Mist..?!"

"Yes…" Black Mist smirked, his hair long and he took a step onto the ground. Kaito eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back on the ground.

Vector stumbled and ran to Yuma. He clung to his arm and hid behind him. "Yu Yu!"

"What are you doing here?" Yuma asked with a frown.

"I'm here for the Barian or more accurate the thing within him." Black Mist smirked.


	6. Nasch

_" Ugh…I feel like shit." _

_" You are very blunt." _

_"You must feel like shit too, Astral. You are stuck in my crystal." _

_"I…I don't feel any different." _

_"We can't let this prick do what he wants." _

_"I agree." _

_"So for now, we will put our differences aside." _

_"Alright." _

" Well, I'm after all the king's crystals " Black Mist snickered.

"What!?" the three Barians snapped.

"You can't just have them!" Misael growled.

Yuma looked at the Barians and then back a Black Mist. Vector clung to his arm tightly. "Yu…run. We run" he whispered scared.

"What is so important about the crystals? " Yuma asked. "What are they?"

"They hold Barian souls and life. It's much like the human organ, the heart." Durbe explained.

Yuma gasped. "Are you serious!?"

Black Mist licked his lips. "This talking is making me bored. So…lets play." Tentacles shot up behind the being. His eyes falling and the three Barians "You three are first."

Durbe's eyes wide as he was pushed back by Misael and Alit, He fell out into the hallway and watched with widen eyes as Black Mist's tentacles shot through both their chests and ripping out their crystals. Alit's shined a bright crimson as Misael's shined gold. Their lifeless bodies hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Misael! Alit!" Durbe screamed in shock.

Black Mist snickered as he held the two crystals. HE then opened his mouth wide and swallowed them wholes. With a lick of his lips; he snickered and looked at that silver haired king. "Your turn, little cat."

Durbe trembled. He never felt a fear that was so intense.

"RUN DURBE!" Yuma yelled as he pulled Vector out of the room. "Snap out of it!"

Black Mist's tentacles rose up slowly at the silver haired Barian king. "How cute. You look so terrified."

"Damn it! Run!" Yuma snapped. Vector tugged on Yuma. "GO GO! WE GO!" he screamed and grabbed Yuma's hand and began to pull him away. "EVERYONE RUN! NOW!"

Durbe's eyes focused on the two lifeless bodies of his friends that began to slowly fade away into dust. A black tentacle came to Durbe's cheek and stroked it slowly. "It's time for you to die."

Out of nowhere; a blast shot Black Mist back. "Ugh! What the hell!?" The evil spirit snapped and watched as Durbe was dragged away by Ryoga.

Ryoga 's grip on Durbe's hand was tight. He led the king out of the cabin and into the forest. The small king stumbling every now and then and the memories of Alit's and Misael's death played through his mind.

The two began slowly down so they could catch their breath. Ryoga looked back at Durbe. The king was panting slightly. He was snapping out of his shock state.

Ryoga moved to Durbe and reached over and stroked his head affectionately. He smoothed down the part of Durbe's hair that stuck up. Durbe's eyes widen a bit at the action. The action was something the king remembered from his childhood.

_"Are you awake?" asked a deep, scholarly voice. Beside the Barian lord was a small child Barian curled up beside his teacher. _

_"Durbe…it's time to wake up now." _

_The small child stirred a bit and looked up at the Barian king. He rubbed his eyes. "Y-Yes, teacher." He said embarrassed. _

_"I told you before..." the teacher spoke as he stroked Durbe's hair affectionately, smoothing down the pointed part. "You can call me Nasch." _

Durbe snapped out of his thoughts. He was speechless.

"We can't stay still for long." Ryoga said. "That psychopath is close behind. "

Durbe just stood there feeling shocked again.

Ryoga frowned and pulled the other into his embrace. " I know you watched your comrades die but you need to push into the back of your mind or you will not survive"

Durbe looked up at Ryoga and nodded "O-Okay." Ryoga grabbed the king's hand and led him deeper into the forest.

"Run!" Vector yelled as he dragged Yuma. "Hide? Where?" he asked as he slowed down. He turned to Yuma and panted.

Yuma looked around. He knew this place. "Vector..this is where I found you. Remember?"

The red head looked around and nodded. "Yu. Protect you."

The brunet blinked and shook his head. "No..I'm going to protect you, Vector. I won't let him take you away."

Vector blushed at that. "Yu…" he took Yuma's hand and placed it against his chest. "Yu…Vector…and Astral..trapped."

Yuma's eyes widen. "What?"

"In Vector's heart."

Yuma blinked. "Are you saying that Astral is inside you, Vector?" he grabbed Vector's shoulders. "The true Vector and Astral are trapped inside your heart? How?"

Vector looked up at Yuma. "Don't remember…"

Yuma blinked. "It's okay…we will figure it out together later. Right now, we have to get somewhere safe."

Vector blinked and nodded. He hugged Yuma tightly. The brunet returned the hug. He then picked him up bridal style. "Come on! " he carried the red head further into the forest.

The red head clung to Yuma and held him tight."Love you." He whispered softly. Yuma felt himself blush. He just smiled down at Vector. The bushes began to rustle and Yuma stopped and frowned.

Ryoga ran out with Durbe and ran right into Yuma. "UGH!"

"Ow!"

"Yu!?"

"Ow..damn it."

Ryoga rubbed his head and looked at Yuma. "Yuma? "

Yuma sat up. "Yup. I'm okay. Glad you guys made it out. " he smiled at Ryoga. Durbe helped Vector up and blinked ant Vector began to touch his hair.

"Kitty."

"No."

"Kitty!" Vector giggled.

Durbe sighed and glanced at Ryoga who seemed to go back to normal.

"I hope the girls got away." Yuma said. "I don't think he be after them."

"You could be right. Right now it's best to retreat. We should find a place to lay low for awhile." Ryoga sighed and looked up at the night sky.

Vector looked around and jumped into a tree and looked around. "Yu! Yu!" he jumped down into his arms.

Yuma gasped and struggled to catch Vector. "What is it?"

"Yu! Cave! That way!" Vector pointed.

Yuma blinked and nodded. He put the red head down and began to walk in that direction. "We should stay there for the night."

Ryoga nodded and turned to Durbe. The king seemed so sad. "Come on."

Durbe nodded and followed. He stayed silent as he walked beside Ryoga. He glanced up every now and then.

They soon came to the gave and Vector walked in and took a deep breath. "YU!" he screamed. His voice echoing loudly in the cave and this made the red head giggle. "Yu! Yu! Yu!"

Yuma covered his mouth. "Ah! Vector, shhhh. We are hiding and need to be quiet."

Vector blinked and nodded. "Shhhhh…" he covered his own mouth. Yuma smiled and looked around. "We should light a small torch."

Ryoga picked up a small log and took out a lighter. He lit the end and blew on the log and soon it was lit. He walked in first. "We should stay away from the entrance."

"Good idea. " Yuma said looking at his friend. "We would be more hidden."

"That is the point." Ryoga said. They began to walk for about an hour before coming to cavern. There was a small hole at the top letting the moon light through. There were some crystals in the walls making the cavern glow.

"Pretty!" Vector smiled and ran in and twirled around. "Sparkles, sparkles!"

Yuma glanced around. "I guess this is a good place to camp out."

Ryoga nodded and took a seat by a wall. He glance around at the walls. Yuma walked over to Vector and smiled a bit. "You need to stay quiet okay? You have to whisper."

Vector blinked and nodded. "Kay!" he whispered. He clung to Yuma and giggled a bit. They sat down beside Ryoga and Vector sat on Yuma's lap. "Sleepy" he muttered.

"Then sleep, Vector." Yuma said. The red head let out a yawn and began to fall asleep against the brunet.

Durbe was sitting a few feet away from them with his legs up against his chest. A few tears ran down his cheeks as the memories of Alit and Misael's deaths playing through his mind.

Yuma had drifted off asleep as well. Ryoga got up and moved to Durbe's side and sat down. He brought Durbe's head in and rested it on his shoulder. "I'm sure you are aware of who I am."

Durbe blinked and looked over at Ryoga. "Nasch…"

"Yes..." the teen replied. "I'm your teacher and first king." Ryoga replied.

"How…?" Durbe asked softly.

"I was hurt badly while heading to the human world and I ended up losing my body and all was left was my crystal. Ryoga,, a child of the time found it and let me rest inside his body." Nasch explained.

Durbe's eyes fill with more tears. "I-I looked for you."

"I know. I couldn't come back. This body is not mine and I could not take it." The king replied.

"No..I understand." Durbe sniffled softly. "You respect life…"

Nasch stroked Durbe's head affectionately. "He gave me permission to take control of his body until everyone is safe…I'm sorry. You watched your friends die. It's never easy to lose comrades.."

"They were kings as well. Alit…and Misael. They were kings too! They..pushed me out of the way.." Durbe was trembling.

"They thought you more important. You are the one who will become first king in my place." Nasch told. "They did what they thought was right. " he paused and embrace the king. "They are not fully dead. Black mist..is just a puppet for the god. He is collecting the crystals in order to release the Evil God. If that happens then all the worlds in this universe…will be destroyed."

Durbe's eyes widen. "Oh god..this is very bad…" he cried softly against the other.

"You have to be brave, my student." Nasch told. "What lies ahead will be a rough road. " he then turned and looked at Yuma and Vector. "And our fate lies within their bond's with each other."

"Vector and Yuma?" Durbe asked in confusion.

"Astral is within Vector. I believe that Yuma and Astral will be able to save us. Astral perhaps can be freed when Vector regains his memories. "

"Can we wait that long? " Durbe asked.

"Yes. I will protect you in the mean time. Ryoga will as well. You are precious to me, Durbe. You are my student." He put his hands on Durbe's shoulders. "It's okay not to be strong all the time. You've done so well keeping our home balanced. I know it's still fading but I believe if the Evil God is gone, the balance will be restored and we can stop this war with the Astral people."

Durbe looked at him and nodded. "Alright. I will help in any way I can."

Nasch brought his hand up to Durbe's face and stroked the teen's cheek with his thumb. "You've always been such a good boy. I've missed you" he said as he wiped away some stray tears. The elder king leaned in slowly.

Durbe saw this and blushed. "Nasch…" he whispered as their lips met. They both fell back against the ground as they shared a tender kiss.


	7. Puppets

Kaito stood as Black Mists puppet, a vessel for the evil spirit. It had been a month since the incident at the cabin. The blonde sat back at the tower in the middle of Heartland city, sitting in a computer chair. The blonde smirked as Black Mist appeared leaving Kaito to leaned back motionless.

Black mist opened his mouth wide and reached down his throat and pulled out Misael's and Alit's crystals, the colors now saturated and dull. "Time to wake up…you have work to do" he smirked and dropped the dull crystals onto the floor. They began to shift and take form.

"Misael, Alit. Welcome back to the world of the living. "Black Mist smirked, the two stood dressed in black attire. Their skin a pale white along with their hair and them both opened their eyes, both a dark crimson.

"Good morning, my little puppets." Black smirked.

"School starts at the end of this month." Ryoga told Yuma. Yuma and Ryoga sat at a table within a arcade. Beside Ryoga, Durbe sat, nose deep in a book and trying to go unnoticed. Vector was playing in a large pit of rainbow colored balls, hair braided to the side.

"Yeah. 11th grade. ' Yuma said. This is your last year."

Ryoga nodded. "What should we do about the problem at hand? Black mist is still out there within Kaito's body. Who knows what he is planning now and we can't keep running forever. We have to put a stop to it sooner or later."

Durbe closed his book as the events of Misael's and Alit's deaths played through his mind. He shuddered bit and looked up at the two. "He wants power…that is clear. To steal the hearts of Barians…this is insane. Barian hearts hold power to release the Evil God from its slumber."

Ryoga looked at Durbe and looked him over. The boy looked to fragile.

Vector ran over and moved onto Yuma's lap. "Yu! Yu! Come play!" he giggled and grabbed Yuma's wrist and pulled him towards the ball pit.

"Vector! Wait we are too old to be playing in there! It's for little kids!" Yuma said as he was pushed into the ball bit. "Guh!" Vector giggled and jumped in as well. "Yu! Yu! Come find me!"

Ryoga sighed and watched the scene. "It must be nice to have that much energy…"

Durbe looked at Ryoga and then at Yuma and Vector playing. The two throwing the rainbow balls at each other. The king just stared blankly.

Ryoga looked at Durbe. The king had been depressed ever since Misael and Alit were killed. He kept to himself and barely spoke to anyone. Ryoga had let Durbe stayed with him since Rio decided to study overseas to finish high school.

The purple haired teen was getting close to the Barian. It could be Nasch's feelings but Ryoga didn't care at that point. He couldn't abandon Durbe, not when his two friends were killed right in front of him. The little king had no place to go or anyone to rely on. It was quite twisted.

"Durbe. Lets go. We can think about what we can do without being in a place with screaming kids." Ryoga told as he stood. Durbe looked at Ryoga and nodded. He picked up his book and looked at the two in the pit. Ryoga sighed. "Yuma, Vector! We are leaving. We will talk later!"

Vector heard that and jumped out of the ball pit and ran over to Durbe and clung to him. "No! Kitty play!" he was dragged off to the ball pit. Durbe let out a gasp as he was pushed in.

Ryoga blinked and stood at the opening to the pit watching.

Durbe sat up and rubbed his head. "Owow." He whined a bit and gasped when Vector clung to him.

"Kitty! Play! " Vector giggled.

"What…no..I don't know how.." Durbe said feeling awkward.

Vector giggled. "Watch!" he picked up a red ball and threw it at Yuma. It bounced off his forehead and landed into the pit. "See! Play! "

"You better do what he says, Durbe. Or we will never get out of here." Yuma chuckled and tossed a ball back at Vector.

Durbe blinked and looked at the balls. Humans were so strange. The king picked up a green one and threw it. It landed a few feet in front of Yuma. "…."

Yuma blinked and began to laugh. "Is that the best you can do..?"

Vector huffed and began to pelt balls at Yuma. "No laughing at kitty! Kitty needs to smile!"

"Ow! Ow! Okay okay!" Yuma said laughing. "I won't laugh at him. Just stop!"

Durbe stared down with widen eyes. To smile..? How? How can he smile? He didn't have a reason too. The king blinked when he felt his hand being grabbed. He was pulled out of the pit by Ryoga. The silver haired king stumbled and fell against the other's chest.

Ryoga looked down at Durbe. "Lets go home already."

Durbe blushed a bit. His cheeks felt hot as he nodded as he held his book tightly in his arms. He followed Ryoga staying quiet.

"Bye! Bye! Kitty!" Vector yelled. The red head then turned and pounced on Yuma. "Yu! Yu! Hungry!"

Yuma blinked and got up. "Alright. Lets go get you something to eat." He said moving to the exit. Vector followed behind happily. He then pounced on Yuma's back and clung to him. The brunet struggled a bit and let out a small laugh. "Alright…you do like piggy back rides."

Vector giggled and snuggled against him. "Yu is strong!"

Yuma let out a small sigh and then a chuckle. "Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"Bacon!" Vector said happily.

" It's 4 in the afternoon…" Yuma said. "Bacon is a breakfast food."

Vector blinked and thought for a moment. He then smiled. "French fries!"

"Okay…" Yuma said. They headed to the food court. Yuma walked to a burger place and ordered some food.

Vector let out a small shiver and looked around. He felt like he was being watched. The red head looked around frantically.

Yuma turned and looked at Vector. "Vector? Whats wrong?"

"Yu…someone is watching us…" Vector whispered to him.

Yuma looked around. "Alright…" he turned to the counter clerk. "Can you make our order to go?"

The clerk nodded and Yuma paid for the food. Vector moved closer to Yuma and clung to him. "Yu..scared."

Yuma wrapped an protective arm around Vector's shoulder and held him close. Vector was trembling. The red head was pretty scared.

Soon the food was made and Yuma handed the bag to Vector to hold onto. They then headed out of the mall. They walked past the arcade and exited the mall. They found Yuma's car and got in. Vector sat in front seat and began to eat the French fires. "Yummy!"

Yuma laughed a bit and they headed back to his house.

Durbe walked beside Ryoga quietly. HE was staring down blankly as he walked.

Ryoga looked at him and put a hand on the king's shoulder. "I know you are trying to work through this shit. It sucks and it hurts but you need to keep your head up. It's hard, I know. "

Durbe blinked and looked up at Ryoga. He was about to speak but something collided with Ryoga making him fall back.

"Ryoga!" Durbe yelled and turned to stare where the blast came from. The king's eyes widen. "No..way.."

There stood was Misael. His hand out stretched.

" Misael…?" Durbe asked as he stood. He began to move towards him.

"Stop!" Ryoga yelled as he grabbed Durbe's wrist. Durbe gasped and looked down at him.

"R-Ryoga?"

Ryoga stood and pulled Durbe behind him protectively. "Nasch."

Durbe looked at Nasch. "Why..did you stop me?"

"Because…that isn't Misael." Nasch told. "His energy is different. It's dark…much like the Evil God."

Durbe felt his heart sink. HE closed his eyes. "Is..he under it's control?"

"No. This is just a puppet made to look like Misael." Nasch explained.

Misael's eyes narrowed and he shot another blast. Nasch formed a shield. "Run, Durbe. You must be protected at all costs."

"N-Nasch. No. I can't leave you here!"

"You are useless now!" Nasch snapped. "You have none of your powers! You will die! Now go!"

Durbe closed his eyes before stepping away. "Don die, Nasch!" he yelled and hurried down an ally.

Nasch closed his eyes.

_"Hey, kid. "_

_"It's Ryoga…"_

_"I know, Ryoga….this puppet is pretty strong. I doubt I can take him on and survive. I got a request for you…"_

_"What is it? "_

_"Watch over my student…"_

_"You are going to make him cry. "_

_"He was always the one quick to tears. " _

Nasch opened his eyes and held up his hand sending a few blasts at Misael. The puppet dodged and moved close to Nasch and a battle began.

Durbe slowed down after running. He was in a place he didn't know. The king panted and looked over his shoulder. He wondered if Ryoga and Nasch were alright.

Footsteps echoed through the ally way and Durbe turned to see a beaten up Ryoga walking towards him. The teen was covered in scratches and bruises. His arm was bleeding. "Durbe…"

Durbe hurried over. "Are you alright?!" he asked worried. He could tell this was Ryoga. "You are hurt!"

Ryoga looked at him and said nothing. He held up two crystals, one faded gold and one pure white. Durbe's eyes widen as he took the crystals. "Misael…and Nasch.." the king said softly. Tears began to fill his silver eyes.

Durbe held the crystals close to his chest. "My loved ones…they are dead…" Ryoga moved to Durbe and took his hand. "Come on…lets go home." He led Durbe back to his house.

They soon arrived and Ryoga went to tend to his wounds. Durbe held the crystals in his hands and walked to his room. He set the two crystals on the pillow and stared at them. His eyes filled with tears and he collapsed on the bed, his face buried into the blankets. The king had passed out and began to dream.

"_Durbe…my sweet student, you will be alright now. " _

_"Nasch!" _

_"You are strong and ready to take my place…absorb my crystal and take my place.."_

_"Nasch…I can't be a good king..I failed.."_

_"No. You haven't. I know you will save our world. " _

Durbe stirred and lifted up his head a bit and stared at the two crystals. "Misael…Nasch…you gave up your lives for me. How can I become a good king when I'm to useless?" he mumbled.

Ryoga walked in and sat on the bed. He had a few bandages on his skin and sported at cigarette. "Are you okay?"

Durbe looked at Ryoga. "Yes..I suppose. You are hurt..."

"Tsk. It's nothing."

The king looked at him. "I'm sorry to drag you into this…I never thought this would happen when Misael and I decided to look for Vector…and now you are involved. "

Ryoga looked at him. "I know you were close to your teacher…but my feelings are separate from his. That time in the cave…right before we kissed. He gave control back to me. I could have stopped but I didn't…"

Durbe blushed at that. "Why…? Why didn't you?"

"Dunno. It was something about your face. It just looked so kissable…" Ryoga explained. "Kinda how it looks now."

The king blushed. "Y-You humans are strange."

Ryoga chuckled a bit. "We are." He touched Durbe's cheek. " We are hard to understand."

Durbe just stared at Ryoga, his cheeks hot and pink from blushing. "Ryoga…"

The purple hair teen put a hand on Durbe's head. He stroked his hair slowly. He removed Durbe's glasses and set them on nightstand along with the two crystals. Durbe felt his heart race at the way Ryoga was staring at him. Those intense deep blue hues made Durbe trembled not out of fear but something else…he couldn't name the feeling. Want? Need? No. Excitement..?

Durbe let out a small gasp as he found himself lying back against the mattress. Ryoga had moved over him. The teen had grown since his last encounter with him in Mach's ruins. " Nasch asked me to watch over you…"

"Did he?" Durbe replied.

"Yes...and I'm going to fulfill your teacher's wish." Ryoga told. " I owe you anyway. You saved my life when you could of left on your own, yet you risked your own life for me."

The king stared. "I…couldn't let innocent people die.."

"You are truly noble…" Ryoga told. "I felt our hearts connect…I don't care if it was because of Nasch or not.."

"Ryoga.." Durbe whispered.

Ryoga smirked and put his cigarette out. "You like saying my name a lot, don't you?"

Durbe blushed brightly at that. "Well…it is your name."

The purple haired teen just let out a chuckle. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Durbe's. The king was caught off guard and just froze. He then closed his eyes and let a few more tears fall from his eyes. He then slowly lifted up his arms and wrapped them around Ryoga's neck.

**Author's Note: If you don't like smut, stop reading now. SMUT BELOW. You have been warned. **

Yuma sat on the couch, lost in thoughts and staring blankly at the TV. After they ate their lunch, Vector went to take a nap in his room. The brunet sighed "Black Mist…he will be coming after Vector sooner or later…I got to protect him."

Yuma's eyes were covered. "Yuma-kun" said a seductive voice. The brunet blinked. "Vector? You sound different…"

Vector moved in front of Yuma and smirked. "I don't have much time, Yuma-kun…we should enjoy our time together."

Yuma looked at Vector and turned bright red. "What are you wearing?!"

The red head was wearing lacy blue lingerie, his hair pulled up into high pig tails and tied with pink ribbons. "You are such a naughty boy, Yuma –kun." Vector snickered.

"So..you are the true Vector.." Yuma asked.

"Yup. Yuma-kun…you are so naughty dressing me up like a girl for your fetish." Vector teased.

"HEY! I did not! The girls did and you did too! I had nothing to do with it!" Yuma gulped as the red head crawled onto his lap. It caused the brunet's member to twitch and start coming to life. Vector looked down and smirked.

"Oh Yuma-kun. Naughty boy. Is this little outfit really that sexy?" Vector leaned over and blew on Yuma's neck.

Yuma shivered and stared at Vector. "I thought you hated me…"

"I did but being in jail and losing your memories changes people…I remember being locked up but not what happens after. You took care of me and my body…now I want you."

Yuma blushed even more. "Vector….are you sure?" he then gasped when Vector began to grind against Yuma's member.

"I am" the red head smirked. "Yuma-kun…you are so horny…"

"Now, whose fault is that?" Yuma asked sarcastically. "But…" he began and moved his hand down Vector's stomach and over his panties. The red head let out a cute moan. "I'm not the only one…" he then lifted up Vector into his arms and began to lead him up stairs.

"Hey! Wait! I can walk! Stop treating me like a girl!" Vector shouted.

"Then stop dressing like one." Yuma snickered and laid Vector back on his bed, a bed he never used. Vector huffed and then moaned a bit when Yuma began to kiss his neck. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Yuma. "You've grown so much, Yuma-kun. You are bigger than me and I'm mad at that."

Yuma looked at him "Humans grow. Get used to it."

"Are you a virgin?" Vector suddenly asked with a smirk.

"Yes..but not for long." Yuma replied.

"Do you even know how to do this?" the red head asked

"Yes."

"How?"

"Pornos"

Vector burst out laughing. "You are so stupid. God, you haven't changed."

Yuma frowned. "You came on to me, Vector. Do you want to do this or not?"

"Yes. I do. " Vector told.

"Then shut up and let me do this."

Vector blinked and gasped out loud as Yuma kissed down Vector's chest. The brunet undid the bra and removed it. He then took a nipple into his mouth and began to suck it softly. His other hand played with the neglected nipple.

The red head gasped and moaned loudly. "Hnn Yuma-kun..!" he panted. "Who said you could be the dominant one?" he huffed.

"When you gave me that strip tease…" Yuma said as he licked his lips a bit. He blinked when Vector pushed him on his back.

"No. I'm on top!' Vector smirked. He then began to undress Yuma. The brunet rolled his eyes and smiled a bit.

Vector undid Yuma's jeans and blushed a bit at the sight of Yuma's member. "You did grow a lot.."

"That happens to humans…will you stop staring at it…" Yuma huffed a bit.

Vector removed Yuma's pants and smirked a bit. "You are a big boy…" the red head removed his panties but kept the blue knee high socks on. He moved on Yuma's lap. "Yuma-kun" he smiled and leaned down kissing him.

Yuma kissed him in return and ran his hands through the other's hair. The kiss started to get heated as tongues clashed and lips met. Vector then leaned back licking his lips. The red head then grabbed Yuma's member and stroked it a bit. "It's so hard…and throbbing, Yuma. " he smirked and pushed the throbbing cock deep into his opening.

The brunet moaned and held onto Vector's hips. "I should of prepared you first…" he gasped. Vector pushed the member all the way in and laughed a bit.

"I like a bit of pain." Vector told and began to move up and down on Yuma's cock. The movements were slow at first but over time began to speed up. "A-Ah! Yuma-kun! You feel so good!" he moaned.

Yuma let out a moan and began to guide the other's hips. "You are so demanding.."

"Get used to it." Vector breathed out.

Yuma pulled Vector down for a rough kiss. Vector moaned against Yuma's lips and wrapped his arms around his hair. The brunet flipped them over so Vector was on his back and began to thrust into the red head.

"N-No fair!" Vector panted and moved his hips against Yuma's thrusts. "I wanted to top…" he whined a bit. The brunet kissed him again. "Life isn't fair, Vector."

The red head huffed. "Jerk." He then gasped loudly as Yuma stroked the other's member in time with his thrusts. "A-Ah Yuma..!" Vector was seeing stars "Yuma! More! Harder!"

Yuma panted and began to slam into Vector's prostate. Vector held onto Yuma and cried out in pleasure as he came hard. The brunet gasped when he felt the other tighten up around him causing him to release as well. "V-Vector!" He lay against Vector panting.

Vector ran a hand through his hair as he panted. He smirked and looked at Yuma. He ran his fingers through Yuma's hair. "You are mine…got it?"

Yuma blinked and chuckled. "Got it. "

"I don't have much time left…the other me…not Astral but my innocent self…wants control. " Vector smirked. "Demanding little thing…but don't call him by my name. Call him Rei."

Yuma blinked and stared at Vector for a moment before nodding. The red head laid back against the bed and began to fall asleep. The brunet pulled out of him and got up. He moved to the bathroom to grab a towel. He moved to the red head and began to clean him up. "Rei, huh…of course he would choose that name…" the brunet hasn't really forgiven Vector but…there was no use to dwell on it. He had moved on.


	8. Hope

It was early in the morning and Durbe stirred. Ryoga and the king had fallen asleep on the bed. He got up silently and watched the other sleep for a moment before standing. He left the bedroom and stood in the living room. There in the corner of the room was an old piano. It was small and wooden. The king looked at it curiously and reached over and grazed his fingers over the keys. He then began to press one and it made a pleasant tone. He began to press another and then another. Soon, Durbe brought both hands up and began to push different keys at the same time. The sounds didn't sound good together and there were a few bad notes.

Fingers moved over Durbe's hand and began to guide them. The silver haired king turned and blushed slightly. "Ryoga…I didn't mean to wake you up." He told.

The purple hair teen shook his head and stayed silent and he guided the king's hands across the keys making a beautiful series of tones. These tones then began to form a melody which Durbe was in awe of. "What is this device?" he asked in a low whispered; embarrassed that he didn't know.

"A piano. Humans create music with it." Ryoga said simply. "My sister and I used to play on it all the time when we were younger."

Durbe blinked. "It's amazing…"

Ryoga smiled at the other's awed face. He continues to guide his hands as he pressed harder against the keys. The song was getting to its climax and one slam of the fingers, the chimes were loud and deep and echoed through the house and then slowly faded away. The two staying silent for a moment to ride out the sounds of the piano before Ryoga released Durbe from his grasp.

"It's a wonderful device." Durbe told. He turned and looked at Ryoga. "You have talent playing it."

Ryoga smirked a bit. "I suppose I do. I don't play it much."

"Can you teach me?" Durbe asked suddenly.

The purple hair teen was shocked at the request and then smiled weakly. "Sure. I suppose it will give me a reason to play again."

Durbe blinked a few times and smiled weakly at that. Suddenly there was the sound of someone pounding against the front door. Ryoga frowned and moved to the door and peeked out of the hole and growled. "Durbe. Go hide in the bedroom." He whispered.

Durbe nodded and moved to Rio's bedroom. He grabbed the two crystals and held them tightly in his hands. Why did he feel so nervous…? Ryoga opened the door a bit. "Kaito…?"

The blonde was covered in wounds and he looked up at Ryoga. "Help…me." He muttered before stumbling a bit. Blood poured out of his wounds. Ryoga frowned and stepped outside. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I was trying to escape from Black Mist….I managed to get him out of my body…can I come in? " Kaito asked.

Ryoga's eyes narrowed. "No. I'll get the medkit and call an ambulance. Wait here." He told as he moved into the house carefully. He gathered the medkit and returned outside. There was only a puddle of blood waiting for him. "Tsk. Damn it. " Ryoga moved back into the house quickly and went to check on Durbe.

Durbe heard a knock on the door and moved over to it. "Ryoga?" he asked as he opened the door. Standing there was Kaito who backed hand Durbe hard causing the king to crash to the ground. "Ugh!"

"Get away from him!" Snapped Ryoga who rushed over, knocking Kaito away from Durbe and Kaito face turned twisted and dark. "Now now. Don't get in the way" he told grabbing Ryoga by the collar and tossing him out the window.

"Ryoga!" cried Durbe as he hurried to the window but black, mist like tentacles wrapped around the king and pulled him away. The king struggled "Let me go!" he snapped.

Black mist appeared and wrapped his arms around Durbe. "You are quite the coward now aren't you? Having so many people protect you and for what..? To end up dead? What a weak Barian you have become, Durbe. I bet Misael is so ashamed to ever be your knight."

Durbe winced at the comment and said nothing. He stopped struggling. What was the point? Everyone he ever cared for is dead…now Ryoga could be dead too. Human bodies rarely survived a fall out the window.

"Oh…what is this? You have truly lost that spark of yours." Black Mist snickered. "Here I was looking for a bit of a fight. I suppose I can play with you before I steal your crystal and put you out of your misery." He laughed as a tentacle came up and stroked Durbe's cheek.

Durbe gripped the crystals in his hand as he felt the tentacle move down his body, stroking it softly. He shivered in disgust and closed his eyes. He then felt Nasch's crystal become hot. He could hear Nasch's voice inside his head.

_Do not give up…._

_Nasch? What can I do? I have no power…Ryoga is hurt and even could be dead! _

_Absorb my crystal, Durbe. It's take you take my power…Do it now! _

Durbe closed his eyes for a moment before struggling again. He felt Black Mist's tentacle near his mouth and did the only thing he could think of doing. He bit down hard. Black Mist let out a scream and dropped Durbe who scurried away out the bedroom.

He held Nasch's crystal against his chest and it began to sink into it. Black Mist let out a scream of frustration and dove back into Kaito's body.

Durbe ran outside and spotted Ryoga's body and hurried over. "Ryoga!" he knelt down and began to check Ryoga's vitals. "…You are alive." He sighed in relief. Soon the crystal was all the way absorbed. Durbe felt his body warm up and start to tingle. "Nasch…this power…

Misael crystal began to glow beside Durbe. The king had to put it down to check Ryoga's vitals. The small king turned and looked down at the crystal and heard Misael's voice inside his head.

_Durbe….you are safe and you are the head king now. _

_Misael…you died…because of me. _

_No! I chose to protect you because you are my king! _

_I don't want anymore people to die…_

_I know. Take my crystal. Place it on the boy's chest. I will use what left of my power to heal his wounds. My crystal will be destroyed but in doing so..it will stop Black Mists plans. Black Mist took most of my power…but I have a little left… and if I use to help you stay safe…I will. _

_Misael…_

_Just do it! This is my final act as your knight! Just do it! Hurry! Black Mist is coming! _

Durbe let out a small gasp and picked up Misael's crystal and placed it against Ryoga's chest. The purple haired teen began to glow and his wounds began to heal. Durbe watched until he was punched back against the ground by Kaito.

The king elt out a growl. "I'm tired of you..I'm done running from you." Durbe told as he stood up and stared down Kaito.

Kaito smirked. "Oh? Did you just grow a pair of balls?"

"You won't win, Black Mist…you have already lost." Durbe told.

"What? " Black Mist asked. Durbed glanced over at Ryoga. Kaito followed Durbe's eyes and gasped as Misael's crystal became clear it then shattered into little pieces. "What is this!? " he yelled in anger. "What did you do?! " he turned back to Durbe.

"I did not do anything. My knight..the one you murdered made sure you would never get all seven crystals. " Durbe told as his eyes narrowed.

Kaito growled. "I will kill you!" he snapped as he charged at Durbe. The king held up his hand and using some of Nasch's power and he expelled Black Mist from Kaito's body for once and for all. Kaito fell to the ground with a thud.

Durbe let out a tired sound and fell back feeling weak from using his new power. He slowly made his way to Ryoga's body. "Ryoga.." he shook hism carefully.

Ryoga stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He glanced up at Durbe. "You…seem different than before.." he muttered tiredly. "I…like it."

Durbe blushed at that and he smiled weakly. He then grew tired and fell against Ryoga's body. There was the sound of panic footsteps running over.

"Ryoga! Durbe!" Yuma called as they ran over. Rei was close behind Yuma.

Ryoga looked up at Yuma. "Help Kaito. He has deep wounds."

Yuma nodded and hurried over to Kaito. Rei knelt down beside Durbe. "Kitty! Kitty! Wake up! Kitty!" he shook him.

"Shhh." Ryoga told Rei. "Let him be. He is just sleeping" he said as he sat up slowly. He picked up Durbe and carried him inside.

Yuma ended up calling a ambulance for Kaito. It soon came and rushed him to the hospital. Yuma and Rei left with them to make sure Kaito would be okay.

A few hours passed and Durbe stirred and looked around. He was in a bedroom which he did not recognize. This must be Ryoga's bedroom. The silver haired king sat up and looked around for the purple hair teen.

"Hey." Ryoga told. The teen was sitting beside the bed. He hadn't left Durbe's side. Ryoga got up and sat on the end of the bed. "I'm glad you are alright."

Durbe looked at him. "Ryoga…are you alright? You were thrown through a window…"

"I'm fine. A bit sore but whatever your knight's power did ..it healed me." Ryoga explained.

"Misael. ..He...he used the rest of his power to heal you…So that his crystal would never be used by Black Mist. "

Ryoga put a hand on Durbe's head and pulled him over into his embrace. "You lost so much…I promised that I would protect you and I failed. " he growled a bit.

Durbe found himself blushing. "No..Ryoga. You shouldn't protect me anymore…I'm tired being the one who always needs protection…let me be the one who protects you…I may end up losing my home..my world but I will protect this one because it's your home."

Ryoga's eyes widen and he held Durbe tighter. "You will always have a home here. I won't abandon you." The purple hair teen cupped Durbe's cheek and ran his thumb over the others soft lips. "I promise you that."

"Ryoga…" Durbe muttered softly. His faced was red and flushed. The king found that his heart was racing. Soon they shared kiss. It was gentle and loving.


End file.
